


Pain killers

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Sickness, im just churning these out, ive written like five this week, lots of fluff, period pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Paul takes care of Emma while she’s feeling sick





	Pain killers

Monday. Emma’s only morning off work and college. She had been up since five o clock, staring blankly at the ceiling as she waited for Paul to awake.  
It was relaxing to listen to the rise and fall of his chest and even the tiny mumbles that occasionally slipped from his mouth.  
When he finally woke up it was about 8:30 in the morning.  
She heard him shift in his sleep and sit up in bed. He leaned over her to check the time on the digital clock before realising she was awake.  
”What day is it?”  
“It’s Monday,” she confirmed.  
“Oh. Then why’re you awake so early?” He slid out of bed, pulling his suit off its hanger. “Everything okay?”  
Emma grabbed his pillow and rested it between her legs. “I’m in the most pain humanely possible,” she stated rather matter-of-factly through gritted teeth.  
“I don’t know if it has anything to do with the fact that a rebar shattered my whole ass femur a couple months back but my leg is cramping so badly it’d probably be better to chop it right off.”  
Paul held his hand to her forehead. “You have a temperature,” he told her, wiping the sweat on her forehead off with the sleeve of his dress shirt. “Are you feeling alright?”  
“Clearly fucking not, but you know.” Sometimes Paul wasn’t too quick to catch on. “I’ve got the worst cramp in my leg, I feel like I’m gonna throw up,” she rolled onto her other side.  
“Woah, okay, okay,” Paul tied a makeshift knot in his tie and hurried to her side. “Do you want water or something? Is it a fever?”  
“If you bring me any sort of pain killer I’ll owe you my life.” Her voice was muffled as she shoved her head into her pillow.  
“I-I’ve got to go to work in like twenty minutes, are you going to be okay?” He raised his voice so she could hear him as he left for the kitchen to fetch her water.  
She didn’t have the energy to call out a reply so she waited for him to come back. He opened the curtains and placed the water on the bedside table. “Okay woah, you are very pale. I’m gonna call in.”  
“No you aren’t.” She reached out to grab his tie and pulled him in close. “I’m going to take this medicine and it’s gonna knock me out until I have to go to work. When I wake up I’ll be fine and you better be at work.” She rested the pill in the back of her mouth and swallowed it with a huge gulp of water. She gagged at the taste. “Alright?”  
Paul awkwardly pulled his tie back, tying it properly this time. “Emma, your eyes can’t even focus on me. Maybe you should worry about getting to work later.”  
She rested her aching head back down on her pillow. “I’ll be fine in twenty minutes. I’m almost feeling better already.”  
He gave her a skeptical look. “Well, I’m going to go make breakfast. Do you have an appetite?”  
“Not really.”  
“Well let’s move to the kitchen, I just want to keep an eye on you if you think you’re gonna throw up.”  
Emma laughed. “There’s no way I’m getting out of bed right now,” she told him, her failed attempt at sitting up enough of a demonstration.  
“Look, just hold still for a second,” he requested, scooping her up from the mattress. She went limp in his hands and a hiss of pain slipped from her clenched jaw.  
“Jesus christ that fucking hurts like shit! My legs are killing me today, especially this fucker,” she gestured to the bandages wrapped around her thigh.  
Paul chuckled gently, setting her down on the couch. “On a scale of one to ten,“ he began as he put some bread into the toaster.  
“Ten,” Emma answered before he could finish. “Not going to lie, if you asked me to walk over to you right now I couldn’t do it. Cramps were created just to make me suffer.” Emma closed her heavy eyelids, listening to the sounds of Paul shuffle about the kitchen until she fell asleep.

The beeping of her alarm clock from the other room woke her up. Another clock on the wall read 12:30.  
“Fuck!” She shot upright, her head immediately starting to ache. “I’m gonna be late,” she tested her weight on her bad leg and cursed.  
Her body was hot with pain and her skin was sweaty.  
She eyed the clock again. She couldn’t even figure out how to get back to her room to find her uniform without literally dragging herself there.  
She was mentally preparing herself to take another step when she heard footsteps coming her way.  
“Paul!” She exclaimed. “What are you doing home? I thought I told you to go to work.”  
Paul shook his head, hurrying to her side. “When you’re this sick? I called in, I wanted to make sure you weren’t dying,” he sat at the end of the couch. “And I called you in too. You aren’t going to go wait behind a counter for five hours if you can’t even stand. I even made sure Nora wasn’t going to be mad about it! She found someone to cover.”  
Immediately she felt relief wash over her. She sunk back down into the couch and shut her eyes. “Paul, I swear you‘re a real life angel.”  
“Well, thanks Emma.” His face still turned all red whenever she complimented him. “I could say the same thing about you.”  
“Oh really?” She scoffed. “I appreciate the sentiment but I don’t think that’s the case.”  
Paul grinned, rising from the couch again but she stopped him before he could leave.  
“But really, Paul,” she started. “Thanks for calling yourself in and for calling me in and all that. Because if I make it through today without throwing up or passing out from the pain it’ll be a miracle. I really appreciate it so much, I love you.” She slapped her hand over her face, “oh, but don’t reply to that. That was way too sappy and gross.”  
Paul smiled ear to ear, brushing her hair out of her eyes for her. “I’ll go get you some more pain killers.”


End file.
